pacisbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Apex
Apex is an evil Pointy Head overlord. His plans is to take over Pacworld and capture Pac-Man, Betrayus and President Spheros. He is voiced by Colin Murdock. Biography Not much is mentioned or known about Apex's past except that he lives on Planet Pointy Head and that he hired the Pacinator at some point. Then after the Pacinator possibly delivered Zac and Sunny to him, he took the two to his home planet. Apex then first appeared on screen in Robo Woes to give President Spheros a gift (which was actually a trap to rule Pac-World), but was later defeated by Pac and escaped in his robot suit. Apex later appeared in Invasion of the Pointy Heads to make an agreement with Betrayus to conquer Pac-world, but later betrayed him. He escaped with his army after Pac and Betrayus discovered his weakness and then told Pac if he wants to give a message to his parents, but then leaves, leaving behind a trail of energy. Appearances Season 1 *Robo Woes (Debut) *Invasion of the Pointy Heads Season 2 *Cosmic Contest *Rip Van Packle (Mentioned) Games *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 Powers/Abilities Not much of Apex abilities are shown but its revealed that they are red beams from his body. *'Red Beams'- Apex abilities are his red beams that he can shoot from his body. Its unknown if he has anymore beams that can do different things. *'Telekinesis' Beam- A beam that Apex shoots out of his mouth that he uses to mostly eat things. *'Home Sending Beam'- A beam that Apex shoots out of his forehead that sends things where they came from. *'Intelligence'- Apex is also mostly seen using his intelligence to come up with plans and also use it to control his giant robot. *'Piloting'- Apex is an expert pilot as he is seen piloting his robot. Trivia *Apex hired the Pacinator to hunt down the Yellow Pac-people (or as he calls them "Yellow Orbs") and Pac-Man. *Apex also met Pac's parents, and he might either murdered the two or trapped them. *He planned to take over Pac-World and the Netherworld. *He puts ghosts back to the place they came from. *Apex and the Pointy Heads' weakness are ghost eyeballs being spat out, being afraid and creeped out by it. *It is unknown why he didn't destroy Pac-Man, as Pac was probably hidden somewhere where he couldn't find him. *He is the third person in the series so far to have the same appetite as Pac-Man, the others are Spiral, Clyde, Betrayus and Fuzbitz. *He is similar to Erwin from Pac-Man World 3. *He always falls off the ramp when entering, remarking "I need to fix that." Gallery Apex the Alien 01.png|Feet of Apex's robot Apex the Alien 02.png|Upper body of Apex's robot Apex the Alien 03.png|Face of Apex's robot Apex the Alien 04.png Apex the Alien 05.png|Apex's robot open his hand and eye Apex the Alien 06.png|Apex's robot eye emits a red beam Apex the Alien 07.png|I come in peace Apex the Alien 08.png Apex the Alien 09.png|Apex's robot's eye opened Apex the Alien 10.png|Huh? No mouth when talking? Apex the Alien 11.png|Apex's robot's mouth revealed Apex the Alien 12.png|Apex's robot's grin Apex the Alien 13.png|Apex's robot smile Apex the Alien 14.png|Apex as a pilot and controller of his robot Apex the Alien 15.png|Apex's control room 1 Apex the Alien 16.png|Apex's control room 2 Apex the Alien 17.png|Apex's touch control console Apex the Alien 18.png|The door is located on Apex's robot's chest and soon it will be opened Apex the Alien 19.png|Behold! Apex the Pac Alien Apex the Alien 20.png|My name is Apex Apex the Alien 21.png Apex the Alien 22.png Apex the Alien 23.png|Apex's exit way and ramp Apex the Alien 24.png Apex the Alien 25.png|Ow... Apex the Alien 26.png|Apex and his giant robot Apex the Alien 27.png Apex the Alien 28.png|Apex clears his throat Apex the Alien 29.png|Apex speaking Apex the Alien 30.png Apex the Alien 31.png Apex the Alien 32.png Apex the Alien 33.png Apex the Alien 34.png Apex the Alien 35.png Apex the Alien 36.png Apex the Alien 37.png Apex the Alien 38.png Screen shot 2013-12-13 at 7.36.28 PM.png|President Spheros greeted Apex Apex the Alien 39.png Apex the Alien 40.png Apex the Alien 41.png Apex the Alien 42.png Apex the Alien 43.png Apex the Alien 44.png Apex the Alien 45.png Apex the Alien 46.png Apex the Alien 47.png Apex the Alien 48.png Apex the Alien 49.png Apex the Alien 50.png Apex the Alien 51.png Apex the Alien 52.png Apex the Alien 53.png|Dinner is served Apex the Alien 54.png|Apex emits the red energy beam out of his mouth Apex the Alien 55.png|Apex levitate those foods into his mouth with red tractor beam from his mouth Apex the Alien 56.png|Mmm, delicious Apex the Alien 57.png|Apex is hungry as Pac Man the way he gobbles up those foods Apex the Alien 58.png|Awkward... Apex the Alien 59.png|Apex's burping Apex the Alien 60.png Apex the Alien 61.png Apex the Alien 62.png Apex the Alien 63.png|Apex looks cute with his happy tears expression Apex the Alien 65.png|Apex's tea cup is broken by Pac Man's worst, loud singing voice Apex the Alien 66.png|I'm gonna have a headache! Apex the Alien 67.png|Make it stop! Apex the Alien 68.png|Apex vaporizes the Ghost Gang, but actually sending them back to Netherworld Apex the Alien 69.png|Apex emits red energy beam from his forehead to sent the ghosts back to Netherworld Apex the Alien 70.png|Poof! The Ghost Gang is gone Apex the Alien 71.png Apex the Alien 72.png Apex the Alien 73.png Apex the Alien 74.png|I got you right where I want you, President Spheros Apex the Alien 75.png|Gotcha! Apex the Alien 76.png|President Spheros' force field is locked when this light turns red by Apex's remote control Apex the Alien 77.png Apex the Alien 78.png Apex the Alien 79.png Apex the Alien 80.png Apex the Alien 81.png Apex the Alien 82.png Apex the Alien 83.png Apex the Alien 84.png Apex the Alien 85.png Apex the Alien 86.png Apex the Alien 87.png Apex the Alien 88.png Apex the Alien 89.png Apex the Alien 90.png Apex the Alien 91.png Apex the Alien 92.png Apex the Alien 93.png Apex the Alien 94.png Apex the Alien 95.png Apex the Alien 96.png|Apex's evil laugh Apex the Alien 97.png Apex the Alien 98.png|Apex boarded into his giant robot Apex the Alien 99.png|Apex in his robot is about to pick up the trapped President Spheros Apex the Alien 100.png|Apex in his robot picks up President Spheros and used him as a basketball Apex the Alien 101.png|Apex in his robot dribbles the trapped President Spheros Apex the Alien 102.png Apex the Alien 103.png|You can see the different heights between Apex's giant robot and President Spheros' building Apex the Alien 104.png|Alley-oop! Apex the Alien 105.png|Trapped President Spheros is spinning around like a basketball on Apex's robot's finger Apex the Alien 106.png|Now I'm going to eat you Apex the Alien 107.png|Apex's robot toss trapped President Spheros high up in the air Apex the Alien 108.png|Pac Man tries to catch President Spheros from falling into Apex's robot's mouth Apex the Alien 109.png|Too late. Trapped President Spheros is going to be eaten Apex the Alien 110.png|*gulps* Apex the Alien 111.png|"He scores!" Apex the Alien 112.png|Mmm, taste like victory Apex the Alien 113.png|*Burp!* Apex the Alien 114.png|Pac Man enters Apex's robot's mouth to find either President Spheros or Apex's pilot control room Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Alien Category:Enemies Category:Former allies Category:Pointy Heads